Une explosion dans les ténèbres
by Bloodymeika
Summary: Lorsqu'un mur explosé entre les deux labyrinthes, la lumière revient dans la vie de Sonya.
1. chapter 1

C'était un jour comme les autres au Bloc du groupe B : Harriet surveillait de près ses amis, un pancake toujours en main; Beth s'énervait contre toutes les jobardes; mais pour Sonya, c'était différent. Elle perdait de plus en plus espoir pour sortir de ce trou à rat.

Mais elle n'osait pas en parler de peur de démoraliser ses amies.

La jeune fille courait comme à son habitude, sa queue de cheval blonde se balançant au grès de ses pas.

Quand elle s'approcha de la Falaise, elle fixa un instant le vide, prête à s'y jeter.

Elle ne supportait plus de vivre enfermée, elle ne supportait plus de voir ses amies mourir dans ce foutu labyrinthe, elle détestait cette énigme...

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à se lancer, un grondement assourdissant retentit. Elle se retourna, perplexe : la section sept s'était ouverte alors qu'elle n'aurait pas dû.

Sa pensée de suicide s'envola en un froncement de sourcil et elle s'élança vers son étrange découverte.

Elle passa la porte et de fit bousculer. Sa tête heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd et les dernières choses qu'elle entendit fut un "Merde mais c'est une fille !" provenant d'une voix grave; un "Ben oui tocard c'est une fille, t'es debile parfois" prononcé par une jeune femme probablement; et enfin un "Elle me rappelle quelqu'un mais je ne saurais dire qui..." c'était ne deuxième garçon qui avait parlé.

Elle se demanda quelles filles pouvaient bien être malades à ce point pour parler avec une voix aussi enrouée. Puis elle sombra dans une noirceur infinie.

Un bruit de casseroles qui tombent réveilla la jeune fille qui fit un bond de son lit.

\- Et merde Fry ! Tu peux pas faire attention ! Maintenant j'ai plein de sauce sur moi... s'exclama... Un garçon ?

Sonya fronça les sourcils et se leva précipitamment. Elle voulait savoir ce qui arrivait. Mais son coeur n'était pas de cet avis : des tâches noires voletaient dans le champ de vision de la jeune fille. Elle ferma les yeux et dû s'accrocher à la première chose qui lui vint pour ne pas tomber.

Les barreaux du lit de l'infirmerie furent utiles pour une fois.

Deux mains se posèrent sur la taille de la blonde mais celle-ci, effrayée, donna un coup de coude à son agresseur qui bougonna.

\- JEFF ! CLINT ! La nouvelle vient de me frapper !

Sonya regarda le garçon qui se tenait en face d'elle : il était plutôt grand, ses cheveux bruns étaient en bataille, ses yeux chocolats la fusillaient du regard mais ses tâches de rousseur lui donnaient un côté angélique.

Un autre garçon entra dans la pièce, fixa un instant les deux personnes qui se faisaient face.

\- C'est une coriace elle alors ! Elle t'a refait le portrait Thomas s'écria t-il en éclatant de rire.

Le prénommé Thomas fit la grimace à son ami et sorti de la pièce, outré de s'être fait frappé. Sur le pas de la porte il lança un regard mauvais à Sonya qui l'ignora superbement.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Jeff posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

-C'est la première fois qu'une fille arrive et en plus par le labyrinthe... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas bientôt te rappeler de ton prénom et...

-Je m'appelle Sonya et Je n'ai pas été envoyée dans le labyrinthe de cette manière : je suis arrivée il y a trois ans, dans une boîte qui montait à toute allure. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai vu une lumière rouge se rapprocher dangereusement de moi, j'avais l'impression que mon crâne allait exploser et mes oreilles bourdonnaient comme c'est pas permis. J'ai prié pour sortir vivante de cette boîte : et mon vœu a été exaucé. Je me suis retrouvée face à une fille à la peau noire qui m'a littéralement sauté dessus. J'avais peur, j'étais terrorisée même... Mais elle m'a prise sous son aile, elle m'a expliqué ce qu'elle savait... Et depuis le jour où Harriet m'a sorti de ce trou, on se bat ensemble pour trouver une sortie à ce foutu labyrinthe. Mais tu sais quoi, espèce de jobard, et bien elle n'existe pas cette putain de sortie !

Des larmes dégoulinaient sur les joues rougies de la jeune fille. Celle-ci sortit de l'infirmerie d'un pas vif en essuyant les goutes d'eau d'un revers de main. Elle ne savait pas la raison de sa venue dans ce labyrinthe inconnu...

Mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle allait retourner dans ce foutu dédale pour retourner de là où elle venait.

Elle marcha d'un pas décidé vers le jobard qu'elle avait frappé. Il riait avec un Chinois, un noir et un blond. Du sang gouttait de son nez qu'il tentait de compresser malgré son fou rire.

Elle attrapa Thomas par le col et le regarda froidement.

\- Tu vas me conduire à l'endroit où tu m'as trouvée, maintenant, Sinon je te pends par les couilles.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans tout le Bloc. Un attroupement se forma autour d'eux mais personne n'osait parler.

C'est l'asiatique qui brisa le silence de son rire pétillant.

-Tu es une marrante toi ! Si on le veut, en une demi-seconde on te...

Minho ne put finir sa phrase : la jeune fille avait lâché Thomas pour frapper le maton des coureurs à un endroit sensible.

Un sourire diabolique s'installa sur le visage du blond qui regardait la scène aux côtés de Teresa.

-Je t'y emmènerai moi même. Mais on partira demain parce que les portes se ferment dans quelques minutes, et je ne voudrais pas me faire manger par un griffeur...

La voix du jeune homme interpella la jeune fille : des tonnes d'images s'imposèrent à elle.

-Newt... murmura t-elle.

Ils se fixèrent intensément avant de se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Lizzy... Comment ça se fait que je me souviennes de toi ? Oh ma Lizzy...

Les blocards se regardèrent, interloqués.

-Ta Lizzy est une sauvage, commenta Thomas en croisant les bras.

Teresa, qui S'était faufilée juste à côté de Thomas, lui donna un coup de coude.

La jeune fille blonde se détacha des bras de Newt qui souriait à la remarque de son ami.

-Je suis pas "sa Lizzy" je suis sa soeur jobard. Et puis personne ne t'a demandé ton avis.

Minho lança un regard amusé à Newt, les deux amis se retinrent de rire.

\- Je suis encore libre d'exprimer mon ressenti. Et puis ce n'est pas parce que tu débarques au bloc, de manière totalement étrange soit dit en passant, que tu vas faire ta princesse et que tous les gars vont se jeter à tes pieds.

Et c'est ce moment-là que Gally choisit pour se frayer un chemin à travers la foule avant de venir se planter devant la jeune fille.

-Moi je veux bien te faire visiter le bloc, princesse. Et au fait : appelle moi Capitaine Gally, dit le jeune homme en lui offrant son bras.

Sonya sourit au blond, avant de prendre le bras du bâtisseur qui était aux anges devant le regard meurtrier de son ennemi.

Quand ils furent partis, Newt et Minho se rapprochèrent en riant du brun.

-Elle a du répondant cette fille ! Je la trouve démente moi ! s'exclama l'asiatique.

-La première fille qui arrive au Bloc murmure le nom de ce tocard de Thomas et la deuxième qu'on voit en trois ans se trouve être ma soeur, si c'est pas injuste ça... poursuivit Newt avec un air faussement désespéré.

\- Ta soeur ? crièrent en coeur les deux autres tocards.

Le blond éclata de rire devant leur tête ahurie.

-Évidemment ! Je ne prends pas tout le monde dans mes bras non plus.

Thomas et Minho se regardèrent un instant.

\- C'est vrai que tu ne nous as jamais fait de calin à nous... déclara Thomas.

-On n'a même pas eut de bisous de bonne nuit une seule fois... continua Minho, un air boudeur scotché au visage.

\- Vous m'emmerdez, vous êtes des tocards finis, dit le blond en roulant des yeux.

Il partit rejoindre son potager, laissant ses deux amis hilares derrière lui. Il vit Teresa accroupie près des choux, murmurant des paroles inintelligibles.

Il sourit bêtement en la voyant, mais un cri d'horreur envahit le Bloc.


	2. Chapitre 2

Un cri fit sursauter tous les blocards. Celui-ci fut suivit d'un éclat de rire enfantin puis d'un juron.

Teresa et Newt se regardèrent avant de se lever d'un même mouvement et d'observer ce qui se passait : Chuck courait pour sa vie, poursuivit par un Gally avec une serviette autour de la taille ainsi que des cheveux... Verts ?

Les deux amis rirent de bon coeur en voyant la farce de l'enfant.

Thomas, non loin de là, assit sur son tronc d'arbre fétiche, fixait Gally avec un sourire en coin, satisfait que celui-ci se soit fait humilier par son complice. L'enfant et lui avaient préparé ce plan depuis un bout de temps et l'arrivée de Sonya avait précipité les choses.

Capitaine Gally avait humilié Thomas en lui volant ses affaires et sa serviette lorsque celui-ci prenait sa douche du mois. [ ;) ]

Quant à Chuck, il lui avait remplacé son dentifrice par du fumier... Il y avait donc de quoi se délecter d'un Gally à moitié nu et les cheveux colorés en bataille.

Quelqu'un s'assit près de Thomas. Celui-ci ne prêta pas attention à la chevelure blonde que possédait sa voisine, trop absorbé par sa vengeance.

\- Je voulais te demander pardon pour tout à l'heure, Thomas... J'ai paniqué et je veux seulement retrouver mes amies. J'ai déconné, je le sais, mais je pense que ça peut se comprendre par rapport aux circonstances...

Le brun tourna la tête vers Sonya, sursautant légèrement en entendant sa voix. Sa mâchoire se serra automatiquement en la voyant, mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, il se détendit.

-J'apprécie que tu viennes t'excuser. Mais j'ai fait le con moi aussi... Tu sais, j'ai peur que tu fasses parti de ces tocards qui nous ont envoyé ici... Quand je t'ai vue allongée sur le sol, j'ai d'abord cru que c'était un piège. Mais Teresa et Newt ont insisté pour qu'on aille te voir. Si tu savais comme ils ont pu être chiant... Jusqu'au point où j'ai craqué. Je ne dis pas que je regrette de t'avoir sauvée, mais je suis toujours un peu méfiant.

La blonde hocha la tête en esquissant un mince sourire.

Elle se remémora l'arrivée de Beth, juste après la sienne. Sonya l'avait détestée depuis le début : elle avait même insisté auprès d'Harriet pour la jeter dans le labyrinthe au moment de la fermeture. Mais la jeune fille avait refusé catégoriquement et Sonya avait mené la vie dure à Beth durant un long moment, persuadée qu'elle allait leur causer du tord.

Quand elle raconta cet épisode à Thomas, celui-ci éclata de rire : il reconnaissait un peu Gally à travers la description que lui faisait Sonya de Beth.

Minho, Newt et Teresa les observaient, planqués derrière des chèvres.

-Putain Minho tu m'écrases le pied ! Bouge ta graisse de là, murmura Teresa en faisant la grimace.

Newt pouffa de rire.

-Je suis pas gros, je suis cylindrique ! Et puis tu peux parler, ton cul est si énorme que même la chèvre ne te cache pas...

Les yeux de la brune s'agrandirent en entendant cela.

-Minho, t'es mort.

Elle lui sauta dessus et le plaqua au sol, dans la boue, lui mettant de la terre dans les cheveux, sur le visage et sur ses habits.

Newt ne put se retenir plus longtemps et il éclata de rire, ce qui attira l'attention de Thomas et Sonya.

Quand ils s'approchèrent des trois compères, ils virent un spectacle plutôt amusant : Minho se débattait pour échapper à l'emprise de Teresa, mais celle-ci arrivait par on ne sait quel miracle à le maintenir au sol; et Newt se tordait de rire assis contre une chèvre.

Le brun et la blonde se lancèrent un regard désespéré avant de rejoindre Newt dans son fou rire.

\- Mais arrêtez de rire et aidez moi espèces de guignols ! Je vais tous vous tuer ! AH ! Mais Teresa arrête, lève toi j'arrive plus à respirer.

Teresa continua un instant avant de se lever et d'observer le résultat de son œuvre : il n'y avait pas une seule parcelle de la peau de l'asiatique qui n'était pas couverte de boue, même ses vêtements l'étaient.

L'après-midi passa, rythmé par les cris d'Alby sur les blocards pour préparer la fête de la nouvelle.

Tout le monde mit la main à la patte et les préparatifs furent finis pile à la tombée de la nuit.

Newt et Alby allumèrent le feu, marquant le début des festivités. Les tambours résonnèrent et les blocards commencèrent à boire la boisson de Gally.

Thomas prit deux verres et s'approcha de Sonya, adossée à un arbre un peu en retrait.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Nous aussi on fait la même chose pour les nouveaux, murmura-t-elle. Et les filles me manquent...

Le regard fixé sur les flammes, Sonya serrait les dents pour ne pas pleurer.

Désœuvré, Thomas passa un bras par dessus les épaules de la jeune fille puis lui mit un verre dans les mains.

-Tiens, bois, ça te remontera le moral.

La blonde fixa un instant la boisson avant de boire le liquide d'un seul trait. Thomas la fixa, étonné avant de se faire entraîner près du feu par la jeune fille qui commença à danser.

La musique s'intensifia en intensité, Sonya se déhanchait sur la musique endiablée, Thomas la regardait sans bouger, hébété.

Quand la jeune fille planta son regard dans les yeux du jeune homme avant d'éclater de rire et de l'entraîner dans sa danse.

Les deux jeunes gens bougèrent jusqu'à ce que la musique cesse. Encore un peu dans les vapes, Sonya serra Thomas contre elle. Celui-ci hésita un court instant avant de faire de même.

Par delà un tronc d'arbre, trois tocards les observaient. Teresa donna une petite frappe à l'asiatique et au blond, fière d'avoir gagné leur pari.

On les observant, on aurait pu croire que ce n'était qu'un groupe de fêtards...

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était le début d'une grande histoire.


End file.
